


I'm With You

by theycalledmegorda



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Love, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycalledmegorda/pseuds/theycalledmegorda
Summary: Boo Boo holds a lot of resentment towards his dad. Just as he thinks that he has cut his dad out of his life completely, he finds out that his father has been charged with felony crimes. Despite Boo Boo's distance from his father, his dad's enemies are after Boo Boo to get revenge. For his safety, he is forced to go into hiding where he goes to public school and meets the beautiful and stubborn Louise Belcher. He can't help falling in love with her, even though he knows that them being together could potentially put her in danger. Staying away from her is a lot harder than he initially thought, but will it all be worth it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my 2nd Bob's Burgers fanfic, the last one I wrote was a Louise and Logan fic, but I wanted to play around with this ship. I like it and wanted to play around with a bit more! Also, I don't know what Boo Boo's actual name is so I made one up for him :P

Boo Boo wasn’t an idiot. At least, not anymore. He knew that his fame extended from the money in daddy’s bank account. It started with child modeling when he was a toddler, and then commercials when he was a bit older, and eventually his dad managed to buy his way into the boy group, Boys 4 Now (what kind of a name was that anyway)?  
If Boo Boo had anything to do with it, he wouldn’t have let his dad push him into a life of fame. He knew he was dripping in luck and privilege, and he was very well aware that there were more people in the world who were a lot more talented than he ever was (how could anyone tell if someone was talented before they even hit puberty)? Anyway, Boo Boo held a deep resentment towards his father. He had completely cut ties with his dad when he turned 16 and could legally live by himself. By that time all the money in Boo Boo’s bank account, he had earned and worked towards. Never again would he have to rely on his father for anything.  
However, that didn’t stop his dad from needing to rely on his son.  
Boo Boo’s phone rang while driving his convertible along the coast of a california beach. His girlfriend, Shelby, sat beside him in the passenger seat taking selfie after selfie.  
Thinking it was just his agent calling about the new album that Boo Boo was working on, he picked up through the bluetooth in his car.  
“Hello?”  
“Bradley Bosler?” A deep voice on the other end spoke.  
Hearing his full name made him go stiff. As stupid as it was, everyone called him Boo Boo, even his agent.  
“Yes,” Bradley answered, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.  
“I’m Detective Hernandez, I work here at the L.A.P.D. We have your father in custody.”  
As soon as Detective Hernandez finished his sentence, Bradley scrambled to turn off bluetooth, dug his phone out of his pocket, and brought it towards his ear.  
“H-hello? You have my father in custody?!”  
“Yes, we would like it if you came into the station and answered a few questions.”  
Bradley froze, his eyes glued to the road but not really processing what was in front of him.  
Beside him, Shelby put her phone down and tilted her head at him in curiosity.  
“W-what did he do?”  
“We can discuss that here in the station.”  
“But wait, why call me? What about his wife?”  
Detective Hernandez took in a deep breath of air. “I think it would be best if you came in as soon as possible.”  
It was a miracle that Bradley hadn’t crashed the car, he could barely breathe.  
“Can I come in tomorrow?” His voice barely audible.  
“Right now is better,” Detective Hernandez said and then hung up.

 

After Bradley dropped a very disappointed Shelby home, he drove straight to the police station where he was greeted by a tall, middle aged man with dark circles around his eyes.  
“Detective Hernandez?”  
The man nodded and reached his hand out. Bradley took it.  
“Bradley I presume?”  
He nodded, “right this way.”  
The detective lead him into an interrogation room where his father sat looking disheveled and sweaty.  
Bradley’s eyebrows furrowed, he had never seen his dad look anything but poised and professional.  
“What’s going on?”  
Detective Hernandez motioned for him to take a seat beside his father.  
Bradley watched as his dad fiddled with the collar of his shirt, and sweat dripped down his forehead.  
He looked back to Detective Hernandez, “what’s going on?” he repeated.  
The detective sighed, and opened a folder that sat in front of him.  
“Your father is being charged with tax evasion, fraud, and money laundering.”  
Bradley’s jaw dropped, “what?!”  
“He has also been found to be hiring undocumented immigrants and paying them less than minimum wage. It seems like your father here has quite the track record.”  
Bradley shook his head, “wait, I don’t understand. Why did he do this?” He demanded as if his father wasn’t sitting right beside him.  
Detective Hernandez raised his eyebrows and looked towards Bradley’s dad, waiting for an explanation.  
His dad cleared his throat, “It doesn’t matter why I did this, all that matters is that I must face the consequences for my actions.”  
Bradley wanted to throw up at his father’s fake words. As if he felt guilty for what he had done, as if he was ready to face the consequences of what he did. He knew that his father wouldn’t last a day in jail. He had to stop himself from smiling at the thought.  
Bradley ran a frustrated hand through his hair, “how long has this been going on?”  
“For the past ten years,” Detective Hernandez responded as he flipped through the pages in the folder. “We were able to catch him because of a tip from one of his employees. Your father is facing up to 25 years in prison.”  
Bradley raised his eyebrows, “Kay.”  
A heavy silence fell upon them, Bradley’s dad and Detective Hernandez both uneasy at Bradley’s casual response.  
“What I don’t get,” Bradley said, “is why i’m here.”  
“I need a good lawyer,” His dad answered.  
“Kay, then get one. It’s not like you can’t afford it.”  
Detective Hernandez coughed as if he was trying to hide a laugh.  
Bradley’s dad took a deep breath and looked down at his hands, “I can’t. The government froze my accounts. I don’t have any money.”  
Bradley snorted, “well that sucks.”  
“Bradley!” His dad bellowed. Bradley almost jumped.  
He looked up at his son with pleading eyes, “please, I need your help.”  
Bradley looked over at the detective, “can I please talk to my.... To him alone for a moment?”  
Without another word, Detective Hernandez stood and walked out the door. It was clear that he would rather be anywhere else but there. Not that Bradley could blame him, he was feeling the same at that moment.  
“So,” his dad started, “about that lawyer…”  
“You have some fucking nerve don’t you?” Bradley said through clenched teeth. He stood up from his chair, pulling at his hair in frustration.  
“I haven’t talked to you in what? 2 years? Before then you were barely in my life anyway and now you want to ask me for money?!”  
“Son, if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have all that money.”  
“If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve had a normal life, with actual friends, and mom would still be alive. Ever thought of that?!”  
“Please don’t bring your mother into this, I’m coming to you as a father who needs help.”  
Bradley rolled his eyes, “yeah, only because you’re broke as shit.”  
“Don’t talk to me that way.”  
“It’s funny that you think you have any sort of authority. What about your wife? Can’t Samantha help you in this? Where the hell is she?”  
“She fled. We can’t find her.”  
“Hmm,” he sat back down.  
His dad looked back at him, his eyes filling with tears, his face wearing the most desperate expression that Bradley had ever seen. “Son, please, I promise I won’t ask you for anything else, ever. Just give me this one thing.”  
Bradley knew this was manipulation, that look on his dad’s face was nothing more than a way to get his son to do what he wanted. It wouldn’t be the first time he tried something like this.  
“Please, I know your mother would have wanted you to.”  
Fuck! How dare he bring her into this? Now his mother’s soft gentle face appeared in his mind. He knew that Bradley could never say no to his mom.  
“Fine, I will get you a good lawyer.”  
His dad let out a relieved sigh, “thank you so much, son.”  
Bradley stood up, “yeah.” He turned and was about to leave the room when his dad stopped him.  
“Son?”  
Bradley turned back, “what?”  
His dad bit his bottom lip, “there’s another thing. I’m sure the detective would’ve told you but I think you need to hear it from me…”  
Bradley shrugged, “kay, what is it?”  
“I have enemies. They’re looking for me, and they’re looking for you too. Not to mention the media, if this gets back to you, it will ruin your life.”  
Bradley felt a wave of panic rush down his spine, “what, what are you talking about?!”  
“Look, I have screwed over a lot of people, I have cheated them out of things, they’re mad. They’re mad at me and they’re mad at you.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense, why would they be mad at me?! I had nothing to do with this, this is bullshit!”  
“Bradley, listen to me, they will do anything to ruin your life, they don’t care that you had nothing to do with what I’ve done. They know that you’re my son and they will use that to their advantage, you need to go into hiding.”  
Before Bradley could respond, Detective Hernandez walked in. “It’s true, Bradley.”  
Bradley stared blankly at the detective, “what? How did you-”  
“Two-way glass.” He replied and sat back down.  
Bradley sighed, “I have to go into hiding?” he demanded.  
“Yes, it would be best, we don’t know if these enemies of your father could try to hurt you in any way. I know this is a shock, and it will take some time to get used to, but it’s for your safety.”  
Bradley’s knees suddenly felt like jelly, he leaned against the wall to keep himself from falling.  
“Just when I think you’re out of my life forever, you pull this stupid shit,” he mumbled.  
He took a deep breath and balled his hand into a fist. “Where and when am I going?


	2. A Damn Cold Night

“This is going to be so exciting, I’m telling you, Bobby!” Teddy exclaimed before taking a bite of his bacon jalapeno burger.   
“uh-huh , Teddy, that’s exciting,” Bob said from the grill where he was busily grilling burgers.   
“Wow! An international student! That is exciting!” Linda replied with the same enthusiasm as Teddy, ignoring her busy daughter that was quickly delivering orders to each of the tables.   
“Wow, that’s great, Teddy,” Louise said with mock excitement, “how about you stop talking about your amazing new Canadian student and help me get all these orders out?”  
“Oh stop being so grouchy, Miss Missy!” Linda shouted at her. “This is exciting! Louise, maybe you can show him around school!”  
“Or, maybe I can show you to the tables where these orders need to be, come on, Mom, i’m swamped!”  
“Linda, please help, Louise, we’re unusually busy right now.”  
Linda sighed, “alright, fine! But I want to talk more about this international student who is going to be living with you!”  
Teddy chuckled, “it’s going to be great! I will be like his dad! Maybe I will teach him how to fix things, and help him with his homework, and then at the end of the day we will go outside and throw a ball around!”  
“Uhh, Teddy, didn’t you say he’s 18?” Bob asked, sliding another finished order onto the counter.   
“Yeah, what about it?”  
Bob stared at his friend for a moment, “never mind, i’m sure he’ll love playing catch with you.”  
After what felt like forever, the supper rush ended. Louise let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed a bus bin and began clearing off tables. Meanwhile, Linda and Teddy wouldn’t shut up about the Canadian international student living with Teddy.  
“I’m going to pick him up from the airport later tonight! It’s going to be great! I can hardly wait!”  
“So, Teddy,” Louise started, “how exactly did you get in touch with this guy?”  
“Oh, I was at Detective Bosco’s house fixing a leaky pipe. He got a phone call and then he asked if I could take in an international student, apparently it was a last minute thing and they couldn’t get anyone for him to stay with.”  
Louise set her bus bin on one of the tables and narrowed her eyes. “Okay, so let me get this straight, Detective Bosco told you to take this guy in?”  
“Yes.”  
“This….international student?”  
“Yes.”  
“From Canada?”  
Teddy shrugged, “yes, Louise, I don’t get what you don’t understand about that.”  
“I thought the international student programs went through the board of education, not the police.”  
Teddy shrugged again, “maybe it’s a different program. Who knows, maybe he’s studying to be a cop!”  
Louise raised her eyebrows, “okay, whatever, I don’t care enough to question it,” she said and then took the dishes to the kitchen, ready to finish her shift.   
After work, Louise sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV aimlessly. “I don’t know why we still have cable. Netflix is cheaper and you don’t have to suffer through commercials.”  
“Hmm,” Bob said from the end of the couch. “Louise, could you please get your feet off of my lap?”  
“But I want to lay down!”  
Bob reached over and snatched the remote from his daughter’s hand.   
“Hey! I was using that!”  
“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your first day of school tomorrow?”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “I don’t see why. It’s just the first day.”  
“Go make sure you have everything you need.  
“Uh, Dad, I promise you I do..” she said in a sing song voice.   
“Louise, go do something useful, go see if Gene needs any help with whatever it is he is doing.”  
“Dad, Gene is with Courtney recording an episode of their podcast.”  
“Louise,” Bob said more sternly, simply wanting time alone in front of his television.   
“Ugh! Fine!”   
Louise marched to her room and found her phone blinking on her bedside table.   
“This better not be Logan again…”

Babe? Babe are you there? Please answer me!!

She rolled her eyes. 

I told you to stop texting me!!!

Oh thank God! Babe! I”m sorry! YOu know i’m sorry!!!

No, you’re fucking not. Leave me alone, Logan.

Come on, Four Ears ;) come meet me down at the wharf. 

Wtf?? NO

Come on!!

I told you I’m done talking to you!

Come down this one time and if I can’t convince you then I promise I’ll leave you alone.

Louise sighed, put her phone back down and threw herself on her bed.   
Burying her face in the pillow, she felt her eyes stinging. Tears welled up on the edges, threatening to fall forward.  
She groaned, and rubbed her eyes. Sitting up, she stared at her phone knowing that this was a bad idea. It had only been about two weeks. She was still hurt, and Logan was an asshole for playing with her heart like this.  
However, Louise picked up her phone and said: OK. 

Awesome!!! See you there four ears <3 ;) 

“Mom! Dad! I’m going out!” she shouted as she ran down the stairs.   
“Uh, where?” Bob asked.   
“Just out!”  
“Louise, you can’t just-” she shut the door behind her before her dad could finish his sentence.   
She’d hear it when she got home but she really didn’t feel like explaining to her parents that she was going out to meet her cheating ex boyfriend.   
The wharf was as bright and cheerful as usual. The smell of popcorn, cotton candy, hot dogs, and vomit filled the air. A gross combination but she couldn’t help but feel comforted by it. Children were running around enjoying their last day of summer before starting the school year the next day.   
She walked down to the pier, looking over at the rushing waves. The sky was almost completely dark, only a hint of dark indigo indicating that the sun had just finished setting.   
As she stood, taking in the brisk evening wind, she heard footsteps come up behind her.   
“Hey, jerk face.” she said without looking back.   
Logan smirked as he walked up beside her. “Hey, Four Ears.”  
They stood in silence for a while. Looking out into the vast ocean before them, both feeling the heaviness in their chest that is felt after a break up.   
Suddenly, Logan took a deep breath. Louise braced herself. If it had been up to her they would have stayed in this moment, in this silence, forever.   
“Louise…”  
“Logan.”  
“Louise,” he said again. “I-I’m sorry.”  
She nodded, squeezing her teary eyes shut, “so you’ve said.”  
“But I am.”  
“I believe you,” with how soft her voice came out, along with the sound of the wind, and the waves below them, she was barely audible.   
“Then why won’t you look at me?”  
“Because I don’t think I’ve forgiven you.”  
\ Logan sighed, turning away from the girl he was in love with. “I fucked up,” he said after a few moments of silence.  
Louise opened her eyes, almost wanting to start laughing. “Yeah, I would say so.”  
“I-I just...I just needed someone to talk to.”  
“Was I not good enough?”  
“What? No-no, I never said that!”  
At this, Louise finally turned to look at him. Her eyes stinging.   
“Then why didn’t you talk to me?”  
“I don’t know,” he frustratingly ran his hands through his hair. “I wasn’t thinking. I just, I wanted to talk to someone who I wasn’t emotionally invested in-”  
“Yeah, that’s why you talk to a fucking therapist not your cunt of an ex!” Louise shouted before she could stop herself.   
She balled her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. She took in a deep breath, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.   
“I just...I don’t understand why you would go to Tammy, when I was right fucking there.”  
Logan’s eyes looked sorry. “I know, Louise. I know.”  
“And then, and then I find out from her! Do you know how shitty that felt, Logan? Waking up in the middle of the night to find a text from your ex?”  
He nodded.   
“To find a text from your ex saying that you kissed her?!”   
“She kissed me!”  
“Did you kiss back?”  
He didn’t respond.   
Louise nodded and turned back to the ocean. “That’s what I thought.”  
Logan hesitated, and then reached out to put his hand on the small of her back. “I love you.”  
Her teeth clenched, refusing herself to say it back.   
“I just…” Logan took a deep breath. “I’d just like to start over.”  
Her heart leaped. She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t want that. Of course she did. Logan was her first love, her first date, her first sex. She hated admitting it to herself but there was a time that she could see herself being with him for the rest of her life. But she had also seen the heartbreak that her older sister had gone through with Jimmy Jr. She hated seeing Tina forgive him over and over again only to be treated the same.   
Louise bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. “I Just...I don’t think I’m ready to start over. You broke me, Logan. Do you get that?”  
Logan took a step back, looking around as if he were thinking of something really hard.   
“Okay, how about this? You don’t need to forgive me just yet. We don’t need to get back together right now, but I want you in my life, Four Ears. I want to prove to you that I am sorry and that I will treat you better than I ever did.”  
She looked back out onto the sea. She tried wrestling with herself; the voice in the back of her head repeating the same thing over and over, “let him go”.   
She took a deep breath, “I just...I need time,” she said releasing the breath.  
“What?” Logan asked, sounding hopeful.  
“I need time,” Louise repeated, looking back at him. “I don’t want to jump back into it. And you know, I do love you. I do, and I’m probably a complete dumbass for admitting it to you again, i’m probably an idiot for giving you another chance.”   
Logan’s eyes gleamed, happiness flashing across his face.   
“I want to forgive you, Logan. But you gotta understand that you broke my trust, it’s going to take some time to-”  
Louise didn’t finish her sentence, Logan embraced her without warning, burying his face in her hair.   
“I will do whatever it takes, Four Ears.”  
A shiver went down her spine, she wrapped her arms around him, “I hope you do.”   
He pulled away slightly, softly pressing his lips against hers.   
“I love you,” he whispered.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
